The Dream
by Pink Amber
Summary: How Noodle was inspired to write a certain hit song from the Demon Days album. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz, the characters or the songs. They belong to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett, duh.

Summary: How Noodle was inspired to write the hit song from the Demon Days album.

**The Dream**

_ Noodle sat on the grassy the floating island, her short, dark hair blowing in the gentle breeze and her legs dangling over the edge. The air smelled sweet like summer and the red and white windmill behind her turned lazily. A bird chirped somewhere among the leafy trees. The only thing that she could see under the island was big fluffy clouds, their color reflecting the beginning of the sunset. She picked up her guitar from beside her on the grass and began strumming the strings. As the island passed through the clouds, Noodle expected to get drenched from the water the cloud contained, yet she remained dry. Her dark, nearly violet hair fell over her eyes as she focused on her instrument._

_ The floating piece of land approached an altitudinous cigarette-shaped tower that had had broken through the clouds, far above the chaotic city bellow. In the window, she could see someone trapped inside, as if the tower was a prison; except that the words "Feel Good Inc." was written in bold letters on the outside. She wanted to help, or to at least give the person the courage to escape. Words formed in her mind, and she silently sung them to herself, the guitar and her soft voice working in harmony. _

"_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Turn forever hand in hand_

_Take it all in on your stride_

_It is sticking, falling down_

"_Love forever love is free_

_Let's turn forever, you and me_

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in?"_

Noodle's green eyes snapped open. She quickly sat up in her bed. Her dream! The song that she sung! That was her inspiration! Wasting no time, Noodle grabbed her guitar from its stand by her bed, a sheet of paper and a pen. The clock on the wall showed that it was four twenty-two. None of her band- mates would be awake at this hour, but Noodle didn't bother trying to be quiet. Kong Studios was big enough so that it seemed to absorb the noise she made. She flicked on her lamp and began to play the notes her dream-self had played. The young guitarist wrote down the lyrics for the song she sung, and began to write the rest of the lyrics. She could already her 2D's voice singing her song. _It should have a dramatic bass,_ she thought. _Like the one in Kids With Guns. A faster drum beat. Some synthetic sounds, maybe even a rap,_ the thirteen year-old Japanese girl thought.

As Noodle thought about the song and her dream, she was struck by something. _That was no ordinary dream, _she thought. _It was deep. The person I saw in the tower really wanted to get out. I was the one with the freedom. Being trapped by the things you create, that's the sentiment of the song! _Noodle scrawled "trapped in a mental prison" on the paper. Then she wrote "downward spiral in which everyone slowly has their soul eroded". Noodle looked over her notes. She could not wait to show Murdoc, Russel and 2D. Noodle suddenly became aware of how tired she was, so she put her guitar away and went back to sleep.

**That's the first chapter of my first Gorillaz fanfiction, gone just like that! This was actually for a school assignment, but I wanted to do a Gorillaz fic to, so you know, two birds with one stone. (Sorry to any birds I just offended). COUGH COUGHreviewCOUGHCOUGH!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Noodle awoke again to another rainy Essex morning. The tired axe-princess groggily tumbled out of bed then yawned and stretched, her feet silently padding on the floor as she approached the closet. Noodle opened her closet and pulled on a pair of dark-wash jeans and a black tee shirt with red Japanese print across the front. She glanced over at her guitar and remembered the song she wrote earlier. She quickly got over her exhaustion; the excitement of a promising new song was like a jolt of energy. She pocketed the music sheets and notes that she took and grabbed her acoustic guitar. With all the agility of the martial arts master that she was, she sped out of her room, across the hall, and then she came bursting through the kitchen door.

Inside the kitchen, Russel was cooking something on the stove, his massive frame blocking Noodle's view of what he was making.

"Good morning Noods. What some bacon?" He asked, turning his head so that he could see her with his pupil-less eyes.

"No thanks, Russel-san," Noodle said in her heavy Japanese accent. "Come to the studio desk at eleven ok? I want you all to hear the song that I wrote last night. It came to me in a dream"

"Okay Baby Girl. See you at eleven," said the drummer.

Noodle made her way down to the basement where 2D's room was. She knocked on the door, softly because of his frequent migraines. After a few minutes, the singer/keyboardist opened the door. 2D yawned, blinking his solid black eyes and running his fingers through his spiky blue hair. He wore light jeans and a white shirt over his slight frame.

"Oh, 'ey Noodle. Wot time is it?" He asked in his cockney accent.

"Good morning 2D-san. It is nine fifty. Could you come to the studio desk at eleven please? I need you to sing a new song that I wrote. I think you will like it," said Noodle, still holding her guitar.

"All right Noods, I'll be there. Oh, and be careful waking up Murdoc. He went out last night, and I don't think he'll be in the best mood, if you know what I mean," said 2D. "I'll come with you if you want."

"Thanks, but I'll handle it," said Noodle remembering the many times 2D was beat up by Murdoc when he tried to wake him up.

Noodle stealthily crept up to the car park where Murdoc slept in his Winnebago. She looked around at the graffiti on the walls, and the Geep they used for their 19/2000 video a few years ago. _This place could use some redecorating,_ thought Noodle as she looked at the spray painted wall that read "sod off 2D". Finally, Noodle made it to the Winnebago door. She set down her guitar and knocked lightly on the door. Nothing happened. She knocked harder this time. Still no movement. Noodle knocked harder, this time shouting "Murdoc-san! Wake up please! I need to talk to you!" Noodle knew that if she left a note, he wouldn't even notice it until one o'clock. In side she heard grumbling and glass clinking.

"Stop that banging! I'm comin'" said Murdoc from behind the door. He pulled on a pair of jeans from off the floor and opened the door. "What do want?" he growled, rubbing his head. "I got a bloody headache now, thanks" said Murdoc grimacing and swearing under his breath.

"Last night I wrote a song. I need you to come to the studio at eleven to hear it," said Noodle looking Murdoc in his mismatched eyes, trying to stare him down.

"Lemme see it now, so I know that it's worth my time," said Murdoc leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed.

Noodle rolled her eyes and handed him her notes. He read over the paper, his face expressionless. He handed her back the paper after a few minutes, but to Noodle it felt like an hour had passed by. "I'll be there at eleven," said the bassist. "But in the mean time, get out of my face! Don't forget to shut up on the way out!" He slammed the door in Noodle's face. _Well, that could have gone much worse, _thought Noodle.

Noodle arrived at the studio desk with Russel at eleven. 2D came next, then Murdoc.

"I swear! That Damon guy from that band Blur sounds just like me! It's scary! Have you heard that song Song 2? It sounds like me! Listen!" 2D began making the "Whoo-hooo!" sound from Song 2.

"Ah, you're so full of it 2D!" said Russel.

"Yeah, I'm not hearin' it either, Face Ache," said Murdoc, who did not even bother to put on a shirt.

Noodle gave 2D the music sheets. He walked over to a keyboard and sat down. He squinted at the paper, and then began to play, singing the lyrics Noodle wrote. Murdoc looked up from his reading and picked up his favorite bass from against the wall. He began plucking the strings, looking over 2D's shoulder to read the notes. Russel studied the paper for a moment, then sat at his drum set and began to play. Noodle picked up her guitar and sat it across her lap, softly strumming the strings as she did before in her dream.

When the band finished playing Noodle' song for the day, 2D asked Noodle what the song should be called.

"I think I know already," she said smiling. "It should be called Feel Good Inc. And I already have an idea of what the video should look like."

**Well, thats all for now. I welcome any kinds of reviews or critques. Hope I didn't make any upsetting errors. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, I promise that I will resond to all the reviews I get, as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.**

**Bye for now,**

**Pink Amber**


End file.
